


Hashish

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-12
Updated: 2007-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my favorite comment fic responses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [absolutefiction](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=absolutefiction).



"Wow," Orlando slurs. "This is _good stuff_, Elijah. Really good."

They're sort of camped out on the back porch, lying on their backs, heads in the middle of the circle, passing the joint between them. Elijah sewed it into his clothes somehow when he went home for Christmas break, always complaining about the strange resin the English smoke and how pitiful it is in comparison to some good Mexican-grown California-procured American weed.

Orlando has to admit he was right.

"Is this what everyone smokes there?" Dom asks as Billy takes a cautious drag. He doesn't normally smoke with them, and he hasn't much at all since he was about nineteen, but tonight is a special occasion. It's Elijah's birthday.

"Pretty much."

"God, I want to live in California."

"Hey, has anyone seen Sean?"

"I think he went home with Christine. Why, you want him?"

"The opposite," Elijah replies. "I don't want him crashing our party."

Dom snorts, and smoke comes out of his nose. The screen door slams.

"Boys."

They all look up to see Ian leaning over their circle, looking bemused. Those lucky enough to be lying at the right angle see his crotch, clad in leather trousers, before they notice his face, and they're lucky they have the marijuana to blame it on.

"Hi," Elijah says with a wide smile. "Want some?"

Ian laughs, but to the surprise of the rest of the group, he sits down and situates his head between Elijah's and Billy's. "Where did you get this?"

"Home," Elijah replies, and Ian smiles.

"Excellent."

"Hey," Elijah says, his brow furrowing up. "You don't…"

"I don't what?"

"You don't blow smoke rings. Like Gandalf."

Ian laughs and lets his head roll to the side. "No."

Elijah's head rolls too, so that they're facing each other, and he frowns. "That's too bad."

Ian takes another drag and blows it not quite in Elijah's face, but off to the side. Elijah reaches to touch Ian's cheek and Billy nicks the joint from his fingers.

"Your skin is very soft."

"You're very stoned," Ian reminds him gently.

"Do you moisturise?"

"Yes."

"I moisturise!" Orlando announces, and Ian chuckles.

"Me too," Dom says. "Do you moisturise, Bills?"

"Only on special occasions."

Elijah grins. "It's my birthday, Billy."

"Aye."

"Did you moisturise today?"

"Sadly, no."

"Aw, but it's my birthday," Elijah repeats. For some reason Dom's hand is playing with his hair, but he doesn't much mind. "It's a special occasion."

"I know. Will you forgive me?"

"All right, Billy," Elijah agrees with a broad smile, though he can't see past Ian. He scoots back a bit, closer to Dom's hand. "Harder, Dommie."

"I thought I told you not to call me that," Dom says, though he scratches obediently at Elijah's scalp, his free hand taking the joint from Orlando and dragging leisurely from it.

"I know, but I'm stoned, Dommie. It's okay. It's Dommie, and Orli, and Billy, and…" He frowns, trying to work the syllables out in his head. "I-ee? Hi, I-ee," he says gleefully, pronouncing it so it sounds like some rare African bird.

"Hello, Elwood," Ian says, turning to look at the stars again.

"You know what?" Elijah says. "We're upside down."

"No, we're not," Orlando argues. "We're horizontal. I like being horizontal."

Ian snickers.

"No," Elijah insists. "The _world_. The world is upside down. We're in New Zealand," he reminds them, and Dom laughs hot on the back of his neck. "Do you like New Zealand, I-ee?" he asks. Ian hasn't been there long, and they don't really know him. But the smoke helps.

"I think it is an amazing place thus far, Elijah. I haven't had the chance to become properly acquainted with the country yet, however."

"Yeah. You should," Elijah says, nodding vigorously. He stops then, a little dizzy, and pushes back a little more so that he and Dom are spooning. "Do we make you... uncomfortable?" Elijah asks.

Ian laughs out loud. "You and Dominic, you mean?"

"Yeah," Elijah agrees.

"I'm gay, Elijah."

"Oh," Elijah remembers. "That's right. You are. I'm not. Well… only sometimes," he amends, licking his lips in a way that is strangely innocent.

"Only on Saturdays," Dom says in an amused tone against the shell of his ear, biting lightly. Elijah shivers and makes a sound that he definitely wouldn't normally make in public. He doesn't notice the way Orlando squeezes his eyes shut and grits his teeth.

"You don't make me uncomfortable, Elijah."

"Okay. Good," Elijah says, smiling brightly. "We're not… you know… together."

"Only on Saturdays," Dom repeats, and Elijah grins.

"Well sometimes on Fridays too."

Ian smiles, and Billy passes the joint.


End file.
